Murder on Smasher Street
by Watson Dee
Summary: My first fanfic. When a murder happens on Smasher Street, who will solve it? Kirby! Ch.3 up! Plus formatting fixed. I even went and fixed formatting for Ch.1, but I suppose it made it worse. Oh-Well! Rated PG-13 for murder.
1. Backstory or Ness's time

Well this is my first fanfic, so as everyone's favorite pink puffball who "sucks" says, HI !  
Also, to answer a question you might have, yes, I am related to Sir Exal, but I don't do that "th" thing. I also don't know why he doesth it. Hey, it's kinda fun! Anyway... to begin, no one is dead, yet. We can fix that. It's an all purpose disclaimer!  
Disclamier: I (state your name) do not own (insert title), nor have I ever owned it. wattson deeSSBM   
In the country of Nintendo, the city of HAL, next to the garage of the Zero-one, there was a place called Smasher Street. This was where all the smashers in SSB SSBM lived when they were fighting in a tournament, but not when they were not fighting. Each person has kind of a dorm room. They live in small houses all by themselves, with no connection between two houses. Some people lived with their friends like: Marth and Roy, Nana and Popo, Mario and Luigi, and Link and Y-Link. The following people are absent for the reason stated afterwards. Samus: on her honeymoon,(I will write a story about that if you want me to!) Fox: saving Dianosaur Planet, and Marth: doing some movie about a talking japanese car. After a battle, they still have any wounds that they sustained, but Master Hand revives any fallen player outside a battle though people can (and will) DIE! The only player to ever defeat all the other characters in a row was... you guessed it, Kirby! Now Ness only has two players left: Mario and Kirby.

Day one, 3:30 pm, Smashers Street, Duh. Where else would it start?

Mario and Ness stared each other down as a booming voice called out: 1 stock, Random stage, No Items, Ready.....GO! The battle platform faded out, and Yoshi's Island formed in its place.  
Mario beat relentlessly on Ness pushing him back to the ramp on the right side. Ness jumped up and used his PK thunder to shoot him off to the other side safe from Mario. When Mario got too close Ness would use his PK fire to hit Mario back. Suddenly there was a cheer from the audence cheering Ness on. Ness saw that it was Nana, his girlfrend, cheering him on. Unfortunately this gave Mario just enough time to deliver a fully charged up smash attack. Ness went flying off but recovered just in time to use PK thunder and grab onto the edge. The audience gave a stunned gasp, then appuladed. Ness then finished Mario off by a down and A in air attack.  
While Ness was reciveing cheers, Mario was all alone except for Kirby and Peach. Peach was soothing Mario's wounds, and Kirby was studying the battle to perpare for his battle with Ness tommorow. "Ohhhhh," Mario groaned. "Now, now there," Peach said as she wrapped Mario's arm in bandages, "I'm sure Kirby will take of Ness." "Your-a right-a, lets-a go," moaned Mario. As they walked off, Kirby, beaing a puffball of very good hearing, heard Peach mumble, "Stupid Ness, I hope there is a flaw in the system and Master Hand can't revive him after Kirby whoops his...." Peach went out of Kirby's hearing range.

Day One, Murder time, Murder house, what, you want to know the time and place? Picky, picky! Fine. 11:35 pm, Ness's House. You happy now?!   
Ness woke to the sound of gentle feet walking across his floor. He took his flashlight and turned it on and started to look around. His flashlight flickered off. The murderer snuck up behind Ness and stabbed him in the back! He dropped his flashlight and it flickered on. Before he fell he cought a glimse of his murderer. "It's you?! I never would have guessed it would be you----." Ness fell to the floor, dead.   
Day Two, 9:05 am, Battle area, Kirby's battle time.

Kirby paced impatiently on the battle platform while the time until, if Ness didn't show, Ness would be disqualified. Nana was getting very worried, it wasn't like Ness to miss a battle, especially one this as important this. "Teehee, maybe he chickened out" Peach said. "NESS WOULD NEVER DO THAT, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!!! I OUGHTA SMACK YOU BACK TO THAT MUSHROOM KINGDOM 'YOUR MAJESTY'!!!!!" Nana screamed. (A/N: that was fun! ) Nana was interrupted by the TIME!, meaning that Ness's time was up. Everyone rushed to Ness's house seeing what the matter was that made Ness miss his most important battle.

9:15 am, Ness's house   
When everyone got to Ness's house the door was locked. Gannondorf warlock punched the door down. Nana looked in his bedroom, Popo in his bathroom, and Kirby in the den, while everyone else stayed outside because they were too big for comfort. Suddenly Nana screamed. Cliffhanger (Dum Dum Dum) Well, Kirby didn't talk, and he's the main character! Got any idea who the murderer is? Well? Huh? I know!! Lines of these- will be appearing alot, get used to them! One more question! Should I write that Samus story?? 


	2. Investigation or Bothering the Bros

I'm so sorry I didn't update this in a while. I am such a procrastinator! Also, I'm trying my best to fix the formatting problem.  
Also even if you think you know who the murderer is you probably will be wrong. Some smashers won't have the right weapon, others no motivation. I have a feeling I made this one too easy.   
Also, a side note. Humor is in my blood. Don't be surprised if you find some things funny. ******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. Stop bugging me.  
  
******************************************************************  
Overview: Ness was on the verge of beating all the smashers in a row. He only needed to beat Mario and Kirby. He beat Mario just before Ness was to battle Kirby. Ness was stabbed in the back the night before his battle with Kirby. Nana was Ness's girlfriend. Now the smashers were looking for Ness when Nana screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day Two, 9:17 am, Dead Person's bedroom, in his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone (even the tall ones) ran into Ness's bedroom. Popo got there just in time to catch Nana as she fainted. "I'll call a doctor! " called Roy, even though he was in the back and couldn't see into the room. Which was just as well, because the scene was horrible. Ness's face-down body, which had a clear puncture in it, was next to a pool of blood. Kirby expanded across the door frame so no one could see or enter into the room. When Dr. Mario arrived at 9:30 am Nana was still in shock. She kept mumbling to herself. She wouldn't respond to any one. She just sat there curled up in a ball, crying. When Dr. Mario went into Ness's bedroom Nana got up and followed him in. "What seems to be-a the problem?" asked Dr. Mario. "YOU MORON! CAN'T YOU SEE HE IS DEAD?" Nana replied fiercely. "Hmm, looks-a like he died when someone stabbed him-a in the back," Dr. Mario said continuing his examination. "WELL, AREN'T YOU DR. OBVIOUS!!" Nana was taking this very hard. "Do you know-a who did this?" questioned Dr. Mario. "WOULD ALL OF US STILL BE HERE?" Nana snapped back. "Well, we need-a to find-a the murderer and arrest-a him or her" Dr. Mario concluded. As Nana calmed down, she said, "That's the first smart thing you've said since you got here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the hired detective arrived, he suddenly writhed in pain, and died. Dr. Mario assessed that he had a heart attack. "NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Nana said trying to keep her cool. Kirby waddled over to the detective and swallowed his magnifying glass. "He has become Detective Kirby!" a voice that came out of nowhere said. Suddenly everyone looked around franticly for who ever said that. "Everyone back to your homes! I shall visit all of you, question you, then announce my results as soon as I come to a conclusion. Now go off! The game is afoot." Kirby announced in an old 18th century English voice. There was a murmur in the crowd as they left Ness's home, and went to their own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: You will see everything Kirby sees, hear most things he hears, and Kirby will be given enough evidence to find who the murderer is. Pay very close attention to every speck of detail, sometimes down to even what they're wearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mario's + Luigi's house  
  
When Kirby went to the door, he could hear the two brothers shouting at each other. "You-a shouldn't have done that-a!" one bro. said. "Shut-a up-a! What-a was I supposed to do-a then? Sit-a back and let him push-a everyone around?" the other shouted back. "Why'd-a ya do that?" the first one said again. "Last-a time we played-a, he beat me-a, remember?" the second one said. When Kirby stepped in, he could hear the music of a Mario Kart game abruptly stop as the brothers realized that Kirby came into their house. "I only want one of you at a time. Be off Luigi, I shall come for you later." Kirby announced. "Alright-a Kirby," Luigi said, "I'll be-a at Falco's." "Fine, come back in 23.42 minutes. I'll be done by then" Kirby stated.   
As Kirby and Mario walked through the house, Kirby noticed multiple 'trinkets' from the brother's travels. These included; a P-Wing, a Beanbean Kingdom coin, Prince Peasley's rose, a spike from Boswer's shell, a Magic Whistle, a frog suit, a bill blaster fragment, a fragment from a blue Yoshi shell, a magic potion, a spiked blue winged shell, and a bunch of mushrooms. Finally Mario and Kirby sat in two Yoshi chairs (The two Yoshi's were standing up strait with their tongues sticking out. You sat on their tongues.)  
  
"So-a? What-a now?" Mario asked. "Simple, just answer my questions quickly. And try not to have such an accent. It can get annoying." Kirby replied. "First question. Did you have any relationship to Ness? Any at all! Even if you're just related to Nana, Ness's girlfriend." Kirby questioned. "No-a!" Mario laughed, "Although... I think-a there may be-a some link-a, like my grandpa's, cousin's, grandson's, son or-a something." "Okay," Kirby replies, "Question two. Where were you on the night of Ness's death? Fortunately due to the doctor, we can estimate the time of death to be around 12:00 midnight." "We-a were playing Mario Kart Double Dash!! Just-a ask-a my brother." Mario replied. "Hummm, yes. And last question. How did you know Ness?" Kirby then said. "Well-a, we used to talk, but after he went-a power crazy, he forgot-a all about-a everyone except-a Nana." Mario said. "Very well, you may now leave. I won't bug you any more. Please leave and get you brother. Please work on getting rid of that accent." Kirby said, ushering Mario out.  
  
As Luigi walked in, Kirby noticed he was sweating and all nervous, like he had seen a ghost. "Ye-e-s-s-a M-m-m-m-r. K-k-k-ir-b-y" Luigi said shaking. "Calm down I'm not going to bite! First question Luigi. Did you have any relationship to Ness? Any at all! Even if you're just related to Nana, Ness's girlfriend." Kirby said. "N-n-n-o-a M-m-m-m-r. K-k-k-ir-b-y" Luigi said, still shaking. "Ah. Question two. Where were you on the night of Ness's death? Fortunately due to the doctor, we can estimate the time of death to be around 12:00 midnight." S-l-e-e-e-p-ing M-m-m-m-r. K-k-k-ir-b-y" Luigi replied. "Hum. And last question. How did you know Ness?" Kirby pondered. "I DIDN'T KNOW HIM AT ALL! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME ADMIT ANYTHING!" Luigi yelled. "Wah!" Kirby yelled back, startled. "Well, your brother would seem to disagree." Kirby stated "So I need to ask you one more question, if you're calmed down enough." "Yes, I am." Luigi said calmly. "Okay, did you and your brother stay up late playing Mario Kart Double Dash!!?" Kirby asked. "No-a Kirby, I'm-a semi-afraid of the dark-a. Mario might-a, but I don't know." Luigi said, trying to keep calm. "Thank you, you've been a great help." Kirby said as he left the Mario house and headed to Peach's house.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So how do you like the second chapter? Please review if you want to keep reading this!  
Watson Dee 


	3. Murder again or More Investigation

Sorry, I forget things easily, just like I forgot this!  
However, this will take a lot more time than I thought. Sorry again, and Enjoy!

Guest Star Disclaimer!-- Smile guy:- Neither me nor Watson Dee own any characters in this fic. ( Overview: Just read Chapter 2.

Day Two, 1:44 pm, Falco's house.

As Kirby walked through Falco's house, he felt like Falco was hiding something. Yet at the same time, he felt Falco didn't know anything. Falco led Kirby into a simple room with a coat rack in one corner with a jacket on in (which had a pair of sunglasses in its pocket), two chairs, and at the end of the room there were targets with freshly burned holes in them. At the other end was a shelf with room for five blasters, but it only had three. Falco was holding a blaster in his hands.  
"Did Luigi come here recently?" Kirby was taping these conversations, and if he said 'no', then Luigi or Falco would be lying, and that could be used against them later.  
"Yea. Me and him shot at the targets for awhile." Falco said.  
"Ah..." Kirby paused, then said, "How did you know Ness?" "Well, me and him, we used to talk. He was cool, he had all those psychic powers, and they were all elemental. Yeah." "Fine." Kirby thought he'd get straight to the point. "Did you kill Ness?" "No." "Okay. Would you ever have a reason to kill Ness?" "Nah, we would sometimes argue, but me and him..." "WOULD YOU STOP SAYING 'ME AND HIM'! IT'S GRAMMATICALLY INCORRECT!" Kirby suddenly interrupted.  
"Fine... Geez... Anyways, we'd always make up, plus he owed me money." "How much?" "Five dollars." Kirby noticed that Falco was fidgeting with his blaster as if he wanted Kirby to leave and to get back to blasting.  
"What were you doing the night that Ness was killed?" "Well, every night since Ness beat me, I've been training most of the night. You could even check the computer and that I had the stadium booked," "That will be all." Kirby left and headed over to Peach's Place. Day Two, 2:32 pm, Peach's Place.

Kirby walked towards Peach's Place. There was a large sign showing the words 'Peach's Place' in a large pink cloud. When Kirby rang the doorbell, he heard a clack of needles dropping, then Peach's voice say "Come in", after a moments pause.  
Kirby walked in as Peach walked to the door. Everything in Peach's Place was either pink or white. Peach led Kirby into the den, which had a pink TV, a few chairs and a love seat which were white, a wicker chair next to a small table, and to top every thing off, the walls were an awful shade of pink, which Kirby could not stand. Peach picked up her knitting needles and a small pink scarf she was working on off the wicker chair and sat down on it. Next to the chair, on the small table, there was a bowl that had balls of yarn, in shades of pink and white. On top of the yarn, there was knitting needles with pink, white, and red yarn wrapped around them. Kirby sat down in a chair, and took out his note pad.  
"Peach, you do know that you are the top suspect for this case..." "Oh, really Kirby?" Peach said this with a wry smile on her face. "Why is that?" "Because you were the girlfriend of Mario, the last person Ness beat. And you seemed very protective of him." "Yes, well..." Peach scoffed. "He was about to go against you, so you could have killed him..." "A-hem..." said Kirby, clearing his voice, "Upon investigating the scene of the crime, I saw that there were two doors leading into Ness's bedroom. The door behind Ness's body had a small dent in the plaster. The murderer probably bumped their head, being too big for the door. All of the other smashers came in through the other door, so they couldn't have made the dent." Peach muttered something under her breath. Kirby continued, "Now then, what were you doing the night that Ness was killed?" "Sleeping, of course..." "Fine, that will be all." Kirby left for what he hoped to be his last interrogation, Roy. Day Two, 3:06 pm, Roy's house.

Roy's house was an oriental style with a green roof. Kirby knocked on the door, and Roy called for Kirby to come in. Roy was in the first room of the house, sitting on a stool. He was holding a blade with a red hilt, cleaning a red substance off it.  
"Hello, Kirby." "Hello, Roy." Roy then opened a closet and pulled out a stool for Kirby. "Now then, did you have any relationship with Ness?" "Not really." "Did Ness break a winning streak, or give you any other reason to murder him?" "No, he won against me a long time ago... I don't hold grudges..." Roy said with an edge on his voice.  
"So, you didn't kill Ness." "No, I didn't." "Fine then. Good-bye." Kirby left Roy's house. It was about 3:30, and Kirby was getting hungry. He decided to take a walk through the park, where he'd pick up a hot dog from a vendor. Day Two, 3:34 pm, Smasher's Park.

Kirby quickly downed the hot dog and was strolling down the forested path. Link and Zelda were walking down the path together. Kirby and the couple passed by each other, and Kirby continued to walk, not hearing what happened next.  
Link walked at a slightly faster pace than Zelda for a second, putting her behind him. Link then heard a small sound, something like a gun firing, but wasn't sure. "Hey--" he said, turning around, "Did you hear that--" He looked at Zelda just in time to see her crumple to the ground, with a smoking hole in her chest. Link instinctively turned around, drawing his sword to fight the unseen adversary. He scanned his surroundings, but saw nothing until the laser beam fired and hit him. Link, Hero of Hyrule, was dead before he hit the ground. Woo... done... I had to end it there, I was starting to run out of ideas. Next chapter Ness's murder will be solved. Keep reading. 


End file.
